Wuxi Finger Hold
| Function(s) = Fighter grabs the opponent's fingertip with their thumb and index finger, pinky held upright, and then flexes their pinky downward | Creator(s) = Master Wuxi | User(s) = Shifu, Po | Films = Kung Fu Panda Kung Fu Panda 3 | Shorts = Secrets of the Furious Five (mentioned) | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | Video games = Kung Fu Panda: The Game | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda }} The Wuxi Finger Hold (WOO-shee) is an advanced and powerful kung fu technique, known by Po, Shifu and Oogway. It is a chi-based move that can send mortals to the Spirit Realm. Description The Wuxi Finger Hold remains to be the most feared and secretive technique in the entire Valley of Peace, capable of creating the maximum amount of damage with just the minimal amount of effort. The technique involves the user holding an opponent's finger between his or her own index finger and thumb, pinky held upright, and then flexing one's pinky down. The target's chi is then affected so greatly that it causes a brilliant, rippling shockwave of energy that extends for miles. While effective on mortals, the hold does not work on creatures like Kai, who is a Spirit Warrior. However, he can be indirectly affected as Po grappled him, then used the hold on himself, sending them both to the Spirit Realm. The Wuxi Finger Hold is noted to be a Red Panda Style move.Revealed in the Training Hall area of Kung Fu Panda World. Retrieved August 21, 2010. History Creation Master Wuxi is credited to have developed this technique during the third dynasty. In Kung Fu Panda threatening to use the hold on Po]] After Po was chosen as the Dragon Warrior, he was sent to the Hall of Warriors to meet with Master Shifu, who insulted him and expressed his doubts about Po being the Dragon Warrior. When Po tried to argue, Shifu threatened to use the Wuxi Finger Hold on him; scared, Po backed down due to knowing and fearing the power of the move. using the hold on a beaten Tai Lung]] Sometime between this point and his battle with Tai Lung, Po figured out how to use the Wuxi Finger Hold himself and used it against Tai Lung, who gasped in shock and reasoned that Shifu never taught him the hold and tried to call it out as a bluff. To his brief relief, Po confirmed Shifu did not teach him, but much to his surprise, Po admitted he actually figured the hold on his own; with a flex of his pinky and saying "Skadoosh," Po defeated Tai Lung. In Secrets of the Furious Five In the short, the Wuxi Finger Hold was briefly mentioned when Po asked Shifu if he could use it to discipline the group of rabbit students, to which Shifu discouraged. In Legends of Awesomeness ready to use the technique on Peng]] In "Master and the Panda", Monkey and Crane recalled the events of how Po had used the Wuxi Finger hold to defeat Tai Lung. Later, Peng attacked Po upon hearing of the fate of his uncle and Po absentmindedly caught him in the hold, but was unwilling to fight Peng and did not perform it. In Kung Fu Panda 3 The Wuxi Finger Hold first showed up when Po caught Tigress in the hold and while the two were sparring. Po rehearsed the hold on Tigress and planned to use it to return the villain Kai to the Spirit Realm after he had managed to escape and take the chi of several kung fu masters, planning to do the same to him and all the panda villagers. However, when Po attempted to use the hold on Kai several times, nothing happened. Kai smugly explained that the Wuxi Finger Hold only worked on mortals, not a Spirit Warrior such as himself. This then gave Po the idea to grapple Kai in a headlock and use the Wuxi Finger hold on himself, which successfully sent both of them to the Spirit Realm. In The Paws of Destiny In "Sacrifice at the Edge of Time", Po repeats his self-targeted use of the Wuxi Finger Hold in order to take Jindiao to the Spirit Realm. Trivia * In the first Kung Fu Panda storyboard version of the Wuxi Finger Hold, Shifu instead used a to catch Po.Kung Fu Panda Fun Facts (PDF) by (HP) * In an interview conducted by Scholastic News Online, when asked about the hardest move for him to learn, Po answered it was the Wuxi Finger Hold and states that Shifu told him (after having defeated Tai Lung with it) that there actually is no such move; it was just a story that masters made up to scare their students. Po added he cannot recall exactly how he did it, but feels he must practice.Scholastic.com - "Kung Fu Panda-monium!" by Marie Morreale. Published November 7, 2008. Retrieved September 12, 2010. * Though unconfirmed, the move might have been inspired by the " " from the films. Gallery Images Kungfu-disneyscreencaps.com-9497.jpg| PoWuxiFinger.jpg| View more... Videos Kung Fu Panda (2008)- Hall of Warriors clip| View more... References Category:Terms Category:Techniques